powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Blake Bradley
Blake Bradley is Hunter's brother, and the Navy Thunder Ranger. Biography Early Life Not a lot is known about Hunter and Blake Bradley's early years, except that they were both adopted at a young age by the Bradleys, a young couple who were also members of the Thunder Ninja Academy. It seems that both Bradleys shared a content childhood with their adoptive family, until they were later murdered by the fallen Wind Ninja, Lothor. Hunter and Blake unfortunately are unaware who is responsible for their deaths until years later. Following the death of their family, the boys continued to live at the Thunder Ninja Academy, now being raised by Sensei Omino. Blake and Hunter trained at the Thunder Ninja Academy under Sensei Ominou who was later captured along with the whole academy by Lothor. Sensei Ominou, knowing that the world needed protectors he gave Blake and Hunter the Thunder morphers. He also has a crush on Tori, the Blue Wind Ranger, which, while "obviously mutual", was never acted upon (most likely due to the show's targeting a younger audience).' ' Return Lothor made them believe Sensei Watanabe was their adopted parents' murderer after he captured them, making Hunter and Blake go against the Wind Ninjas. However, their parents' spirits told them it was Lothor who killed them. After that, the Thunder Rangers allied with the Wind Ninjas and fought alongside them during many battles. It is implied that he has feelings for the Blue Wind Ranger, Tori Hanson. In "I Love Lothor," he and Cam were put under a spell and fell madly in love with Tori. By the end of the series, they know of each others' feelings but a relationship is not confirmed, likely since the show was targeted to children. Ironically, his Sentai counterpart also had feelings for the Blue Wind Ninja Sentai counterpart. After the end of Ninja Storm, Blake achieved his dream of becoming a motocross star. Dino Thunder Legacy of Power The Thunder Rangers were featured in a chronicle of Power Ranger history compiled by Tommy Oliver shortly after he formed the Dino Rangers, which was found by the nascent Ranger team in the Dino Lab. Thunder Storm In Dino Thunder, the Rangers temporarily regain their powers and fight alongside the Dino Thunder Rangers to fight the combined threat of Lothor and Mesogog. After the battle it is revealed that Blake's morpher is depleted, resulting in the permanent loss of his Ranger powers. Super Megaforce Blake and Hunter returned with their fellow Ninja Rangers as part of the army of Legendary Rangers that helped the Mega Rangers defeat the Armada once and for all, fighting in a huge battle against hundreds of X Borgs and dozens of Bruisers. The Thunder Rangers are not present in the crowd of Legendary Rangers used for original footage in ''Legendary Battle. They do, however, appear in the Sentai footage due to their counterparts indeed fighting in the Legend War.'' Navy Thunder Ranger Zords *Beetlezord *Sting Blaster Arsenal *Thunder Morpher **Navy Power Disc *Thunder Staff *Navy Antler *Thunder Blade *Tsunami Cycle Ranger Key The Navy Thunder Ranger Key is Blake's personal ranger key. This key along with the majority of the Core Ranger Keys are seen lining the Command Center's interior walls. This key is mainly used by Emma Goodall (Super Megaforce Pink) who uses it to fight as the Navy Thunder Ranger. *When the Super Mega Rangers became the Wind Rangers and the Thunder Rangers while fighting Tentacus. Gallery Prns-navyf.png|A female version of the Navy Thunder Ranger suit as seen in Super Megaforce. Family *Hunter Bradley - Adoptive Brother *unnamed mother - Mother (deceased) *unnamed father - Father (deceased) Friends *Shane Clarke *Tori Hanson (love interest) *Dustin Brooks *Cameron Watanabe Notes *Blake is officially the first Navy Ranger and the only TV one, with the only other Navy Power Ranger being the comics version of Heckyl. *Blake is the first male Ranger to take the position of the team's Pink Ranger. **He is followed by Dominic Hargan and Dillon. *It is rumored that Doug Sloan had originally wanted the Navy Thunder Ranger to be female. **This was also going to be the case in the Hexagon Plan, as well as Gold Thunder Ranger. *He and Hunter were seen in the opening credits of the episodes "Nowhere to Grow" and "Snip It, Snip it Good," though they did not appear in said episodes. Appearances **Episode 3: Beauty and the Beach **Episode 4: Looming Thunder **Episode 5: Thunder Strangers, Part I **Episode 6: Thunder Strangers, Part II **Episode 7: Thunder Strangers, Part III **Episode 10: Return of Thunder, Part I **Episode 11: Return of Thunder, Part II **Episode 12: Return of Thunder, Part III **Episode 13: Return of Thunder, Part IV **Episode 14: Boxing Bopp-a-Roo **Episode 15: Pork Chopped **Episode 16: The Samurai's Journey, Part I **Episode 17: The Samurai's Journey, Part II **Episode 18: The Samurai's Journey, Part III **Episode 19: Scent of a Ranger **Episode 20: I Love Lothor **Episode 21: Good Will Hunter **Episode 22: All About Beevil **Episode 23: Sensei Switcheroo **Episode 24: Tongue and Cheek **Episode 25: Brothers In Arms **Episode 26: Shane's Karma, Part I **Episode 27: Shane's Karma, Part II **Episode 28: Shimazu Returns, Part I **Episode 29: Shimazu Returns, Part II **Episode 30: The Wild Wipeout **Episode 31: Double-Edged Blake **Episode 32: Eye of the Storm **Episode 33: General Deception, Part I **Episode 34: General Deception, Part II **Episode 35: A Gem of a Day **Episode 36: Down and Dirty **Episode 37: Storm Before the Calm, Part I **Episode 38/Finale: Storm Before the Calm, Part II * Power Rangers Dino Thunder **Episode 4: Legacy of Power **Episode 31: Thunder Storm Part 1 **Episode 32: Thunder Storm Part 2 * Power Rangers Super Megaforce **Episode 20/Finale: Legendary Battle ***''The Legendary Battle: Extended Edition'' }} See Also *Tetsuya Yano - First male Sentai to take the place of the team's Pink Ranger References Category:Ninja Storm Category:Evil PR Rangers turned Good Category:Blue Ranger Category:Disney Era Power Rangers Category:Thunder Rangers Category:Ninja Rangers Category:Additional Rangers Category:PR Rangers with Special Abilities Category:Lightning-elemental PR Ranger Category:Male PR Rangers Category:PR Rivals Category:PR Insect-themed Rangers Category:Traitors Category:Legendary Rangers Category:PR Villains turned Good Category:PR Ninja-themed Rangers Category:Traitors in Power Rangers